


Wild Strawberry

by Juliet_the_Infinite



Category: Red Dead Redemption 2
Genre: Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23692807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliet_the_Infinite/pseuds/Juliet_the_Infinite
Summary: When you've got a man like Arthur Morgan, sometimes you just have to give in to your urges...even if you're on a balcony overlooking Strawberry.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 105





	Wild Strawberry

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a gorgeous screenshot posted by @ArtrMrgn on Twitter. Thank you for the eye candy/inspiration!

You yawn and pull the pillow over your eyes to block out the light. "Arthur, did you forget to close the curtains last night?"

No reply.

You pat the sheets next to you and find them still warm, but empty. "Arthur?"

"Here," comes his voice, and you sit up and glance outside, where Arthur is standing on the balcony, gazing at the streets of Strawberry. You pull on a robe and go outside to meet him.

"Morning," you say, hugging him from behind and kissing his shoulder.

"Surprised you could get your arms all the way 'round me, getting fat as I am."

You swat his ass. "Arthur Morgan, goddamn it, I've told you not to speak that way about the man I love." 

He holds up his hands in surrender. "Yes ma'am."

"And don't call me 'ma'am', either. Makes me feel old." You gently unlace your arms and move to stand beside him, leaning on the railing.

"That you ain't."

"Sure is a pretty town, isn't it?" you ask, looking at the treetops and the bustle of pedestrians below you. "I could stay here forever."

"Well, I wouldn't say no to another night in a proper bed, but Dutch got some wild notions again, so we got to get back to camp today."

"I know," you sigh, casting a wistful glance over your shoulder at the plump down-filled mattress. You had both been so tired last night you hadn't even had a chance to use it properly. An idea comes to you, and you can't help but giggle.

Arthur raises an eyebrow. "What?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Nothing my ass, I know that laugh, woman. Sounds like you might have a wild notion of your own."

"I, uh..." you start, and then words fail you as Arthur's hand slides down your back and bunches up the hem of your robe.

"Seems like you forgot your smallclothes this morning," he murmurs, moving behind you and cupping your bare buttocks. You move your feet apart and moan as his large, warm hand slides between your legs.

"Arthur, please fuck me," you whisper. He starts to move away, and you reach back, blindly grabbing for his zipper. "No, not inside, out here, I can't wait, please."

He works a finger inside of you, then a second. "Patience, darlin', I need to get you wet first...though it seems that might not take too long."

The heat and the pulsing between your thighs is almost unbearable as Arthur's fingers scissor inside of you, stretching you, his thumb sliding over your clit, flicking upwards the way you love it, and it's not enough. Drastic measures must be taken, but fortunately you know how to get him heated to a boil.

"Arthur, please...I need your cock inside of me...I need your thick cock inside my cunt, fucking me, stirring me up inside...breed me like a mare, fill me with your seed, ruin me for anyone else...I'm only yours, I love you so much..."

Arthur lets out a low growl, and you thrust your hips back against the hardness in his jeans.

"...please, not a second longer, fuck me, I don't care who sees or hears, let them all know I'm Arthur Morgan's woman alone, addicted to him, hungry for his cock..."

"Goddamn fucking zipper is stuck!" Arthur hisses, and even though you're delirious with desire, you can't help but laugh at the sound of tearing cloth and tiny zipper teeth hitting the balcony as he loses patience and finally rips his pants open.

"NOW, Arthur, my cunt aches for you!" you beg, almost sobbing with need, and he braces against the railing and slides the tip of his cock along the seam of you before seating himself fully inside of you with one thrust. Your head lolls forward and you bite back a scream; even after the many times the two of you have made love, you will never get used to the sensation of being full of him.

"How's that?" he whispers in your ear. "You like my cock inside your pretty little cunt, sweetheart?"

"Yes, Arthur, always, you know I do!"

A man walking on the streets below looks up, shading his eyes against the sun. "Why, hello there!" he calls, oblivious.

"G-good morning!" you call back, trying to compose your features. 

"Say, does either one of you know where I can get a proper breakfast? I'm---"

"Keep walking, friend!" Arthur snaps, and the man quickly scurries away.

"Now, Arthur," you gasp, reaching between your legs to feel where you stretch around him. "No...no reason to be rude."

"You asked me to fuck you proper, woman, and now you're giving me etiquette lessons?" He slaps your ass hard enough to sting. "Seems rude in and of itself."

"Yes, I'm sorry...I'm sorry...please just..." You feel the familiar warmth blooming in your belly, and you grip the railing. "I'm coming, Arthur, oh god!" Your orgasm forces his, and he shouts as your core clenches around him, milking him for every drop of his seed. You both take a moment to compose yourselves, and then he gently kisses the back of your neck and pulls out of you.

"That was wonderful," you say, hitching your robe back into place and turning around. Arthur smiles at you, his face still flushed with the afterglow of his orgasm, his beautiful blue eyes twinkling. "Now what do you say we clean up a bit? As much as I love the feeling of you dripping from me all day, it won't make for a comfortable horse ride." You start to move around him to go back inside, and he takes you by the arm.

"Arthur, what...?"

He clasps you to his chest, and you melt. "Oh, Arthur! I love you so much."

"I love you too, sweetheart, but this ain't a hug. I need to keep you in front of me while I back up into the room. Don't reckon we'll be back in Strawberry any time soon, but I don't need anyone down there to see me with my pants falling down and my pecker hanging out."

You burst into laughter, and he kisses the top of your head. "Think you can fix this goddamn zipper?"

"Maybe if you promise me something nice."

"I just gave you something nice."

"Yes, but I hate to sew."

"How about back home, I lick that pretty little cunt of yours until you're screaming so loud they think a bear snuck into camp?"

"...I'll fetch my kit."


End file.
